This application generally relates to the field of Terahertz-based technologies. In particular, the application relates to a new source of Terahertz radiation, methods of manufacturing the new source, and systems incorporating such a source.
The THz-frequency range of the electromagnetic spectrum is frequently defined as ranging from 0.3 to 20 THz (10-666 cm−1, 1 mm-15 μm).
The emerging field of terahertz science and technology holds promise in many diverse fields. This diverse range generally derives from two unique properties of THz radiation, its spectral specificity to vibrational and rotational modes of a wide variety of important chemical and biomolecular species, and to its penetrating properties through packaging materials, clothes, plastics, etc.
Ultra-fast laser pumped photoconductive switches, pumped gas lasers, optical difference frequency generation and parametric oscillation, frequency-doubled diodes, and quantum cascade lasers among others are approaches pursued for developing sources of THz-radiation. Progress in this field is blocked by lack of portable, powerful, and tunable radiation sources.